What's Left of Me
by momojinxie
Summary: As Zatanna struggles with the reality of Artemis dying she begins to reevalute her life and what's important to her. When going to check on the well-being of her old teammates she discovers something more. Chalant. One Shot


Chalant. Set during Invasion and after the episodes "Depths"

* * *

What's Left of Me

Zatanna walked into the locker room and slumped onto the bench. Rubbing her shoulder, she sighed. "Man...When I was a kid and imagined joining the justice League I wasn't expecting two missions a day...Ivy really did a number on us" she grunted.

Raquel unzipped her jacket and slipped it into her locker. "I know right? I guess they have no choice with the big guys still on trial in space. We're pretty short handed." she ruffled her hair as she wrapped her arm. "You got plans tonight?"

She smiled to herself. "I think I'll drop in on the team...see how their holding up..." the thoughts of Artemis plagued her. Even after joining the League, she did her best to make sure she visited the cave once in a while. She hadn't been there since the news about Artemis.

Raquel looked down and placed a hand on her shoulder "Sweety...how are you holding up? Have you talked to Wally...?"

She shook her head "I'll be ok...and I think it's best to leave Wally alone for now." _I can't even imagine what he's going through...I don't know what I would do if Dick ever... _She quickly shook the thought, nothing scared her more than losing him too.

–

Zatanna walked into the cave, she changed into a pair of casual black jeans and a white corset. Even in an outfit change she still donned her signature bow tie. Being back in the cave brought her old team memories flooding back. _The best five years of my life... _As she continued walking she noticed Nightwing training with a certain red headed team member; her blue eyes narrowed.

Nightwing laughed "No Barbara, like this. Batman would have your head if he saw how sloppy you've gotten"

Barbara caught him off guard and flipped him effortlessly over her shoulder "Now who's gotten sloppy?" she crossed her arms over her chest and smirked down at him.

The magician looked over at the door and tried to distract herself. Sadly her mind went back to the last thing that she needed to think of. _Artemis_. She remembered their first Halloween together.

_It was Zatanna's first Halloween without her father breathing down her neck, he was beginning to trust her. Or at least trust that his daughter would be ok at a chaperoned high school dance. Walking into the cave she looked over at the beautiful tan blonde in a vampire costume."Oh Hey Zatanna you look great" Artemis smiled cheerfully._

_She smiled back and smoothed down her witch costume. "Oh, Thanks. You too." She decided on going as a witch because of her powers, she figured the team would get a laugh out of the inside joke."Oh look zombie captain Marvel...that's hilarious." I guess I know why he was all pouty. Who would have thought he was an 8 year old boy. The magician's eyes wandered to the giggly, flirty couple. She noticed the way M'gann touched him and the adoring way Conner looked at her. Wally seemed oblivious but she was sure Artemis already knew."So how long have Conner and Megan been a couple?_

_"A couple no. They're-" Zatanna watched as Artemis laughed it off, but the more she watched them the more it was noticeable. _

_"I'm sorry, I just...it's so obvious."_

"Hey welcome back" Conner's low voice called out to her pulling her out of her memory.

"Conner hey. How are you?"

"I'm good. What brings you by?"

"Just visiting...Hey I was thinking of something...Do you remember Halloween five years ago?"

"Yeah, it was my first. Why?"

"Did you guys ever wonder where we went?" she laughed softly "I mean Artemis and I were in costumes and ready to go but then we decided to skip out."

He nodded and smiled. "Yeah..where did you guys go? What happened?"

She smiled "It was the first time Artemis and I saw that you and Megan were a couple. I thought it was pretty cute, but Artemis took it differently." she shrugged "She still won't admit it but I think it was partially because she had a crush on you and partially because Megan didn't tell her about it." She gasped at her words. _Of course Artemis still won't admit it...she's..._.Her eyes glazed over as she looked down.

His eyes narrowed "I knew she liked me but I had no idea that was why you guys didn't come." he smiled to himself "But I'm glad she and Wally hooked up... Somehow I knew they'd end up together..."_And now Wally lost the only thing that he cared about..._. His smile faded when he pounded his fist into his palm. "I should kill Kaldur for taking away Artemis." he looked down "But I'll save him for Wally...he should be the one to avenge her..." he clenched his fist.

She looked at him, her bright blue eyes softened "Conner...if it would have been Megan...that...ya know..." she cringed at the word as she felt her eyes tear up. "What would you have done?"

He looked into her eyes, shocked by her words. "I wouldn't rest until I found him and made him pay for taking away the only person that I ever loved..."

"Do you still love her?" she watched all of the anger in his eyes vanish "I'm sorry. It's not my place to ask I just-"

"I don't think you could ever stop loving someone...True love...is timeless..." he smiled to himself "M'gann taught me that...she was my first love...the first person to not only love me intimately but to love me at all...She saw past that weapon and she embraced me for who I am...I'll never stop loving her..." he glanced over toward Nightwing then back to her "What happened between you two?"

"What happened between you and Megan?" she smirked and challenged him. As far as the team knew knew they were happy, and then suddenly M'gann was dating La'gann. Most of their arguments happened telepathically so no one knew of their fighting or the reason for the break up.

"She made a choice..."

She looked down, hearing the sadness in his voice. "I guess you can say...Dick made a choice too...and I wasn't part of it."

Conner placed his hand on her shoulder then walked away seeing Nightwing walk over to her.

"Hey Zatanna. What's up?" he smiled.

"Just checking on you guys. Nice of you to notice I was here." she crossed her arms over her chest. Normally Zatanna was calm, understanding and cheerful. She never blamed Dick for their break up, but seeing him with Barbara stirred up feelings she didn't know she had.

"What do you mean Zee?"

"I've been here for a while...almost twenty minutes." she shrugged "But it's ok, you were training Batgirl." her eyes subtly narrowed. "She seems to be adjusting to the team life pretty well..."

"We're just training."

"Didn't you two grow up training together? Wouldn't it be better if she got combat skill training from someone that fights differently. Like Conner, or Cassie?"

"Cassie's still pretty shaken up about Artemis...she's in no position to train right now. She left to go to Themyscira...to pray with the other Amazon's. As for Conner...he's been out of it, he's conflicted with rather or not it's a good idea to comfort M'gann...poor guy."

"Conner's a great guy...he's sweet...and caring, he always put her first."

Hearing the sad tone in her voice he looked up at her. "Look Zee...you're the one that broke up with me. Remember?"

"Dick you already made your choice. You always chose the mission over me..." She crossed her arm over her chest. "I never stood a chance..."

"It wasn't a competition Zee...It was never between you and the mission. I chose to be Nightwing...and that meant I had to leave. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Yeah and somehow in your departure you failed to mention you're beautiful training partner!"

"Barbara and I have been friends years...she's practically my sister."

"I see the way you look at each other." she shook her head "You weren't there when I needed you...I needed comfort... when I had to deal with things like my birthday...my dad's birthday...lonely holidays...you weren't around. All you cared about was the mission or training."

"Zatanna I love you! I always have..." he looked down "I always will..." his fist clenched tightly. "But...you gave up on me..." his blue eyes narrowed. "When the going got tough you ran away."

"I didn't want to end up like...Conner and Megan...Kaldur and Raquel ...This team relationship thing isn't really working out. Even Mal and Karen are going through some things...Wally and Artemis got out. They salvaged their relationship...they got out of the lifestyle before it destroyed everything that they worked for...the second Artemis came back...they lost everything..."

"So what are you saying? You want to get out? Quit being a hero?"

"I can't...I won't...not until I can save my dad..." she looked into his eyes "But...what would you do if I said...give us a chance..." she noticed the look of confusion in his eyes. "Dick...there will always be heroes...You know better than anyone that there will always be a robin..." she took his hand into her own. "If I asked you to walk away from it all...would you?" he blinked as he let it set in. "Dick...if it was me or the mask...what would you pick?" Seeing the hesitation in his eyes she sighed. She dropped his hands and gave him a small smile. "You don't have to answer...I already know..."

"Zatanna...I love you...but I won't turn my back on people that need me. Bloodhaven is my responsibility. Maybe the day will come when I can leave but...it's not today...Zee...I'd never make you choose between me or your dad...so don't make me choose between you or the only family I have left..." he took a deep breath "Every day I go into the field there is a chance that I won't come back. But I have no regrets because I know that you know that I love you."

Her eyes widened at his words. Everything he said was true, she loved him but she wasn't going to give up on her father. "How do I know...that we...we'll make it...? We've been so busy all the time...and with missions and training and-"

"Believe in me." he watched her tilt her head and blink at him confused. "Magic...it's about believing. Having absolute faith that your spells are strong enough and that you're strong enough to execute them. So believe in me..."

"Dick it's not the same..."

"When you're in the middle of casting a spell...do you give up just because you're starting to have second thoughts? You already went through the motions of getting everything ready...the words...the intention...what did your father always tell you?"

She looked down "Always trust your intuition and never ever stop a spell..."

"Think of us like a spell Zee...don't give up on us." he held her hands and brought them up to his lips.

"I'll give us a chance..." After losing Artemis she knew how precious life was. She didn't want to go into missions with unresolved feelings. _Not anymore...Doing what I do...there's a chance that I won't live very long...but It's worth it if I could spend the remaining time with people that love me..._

He smiled brightly and cupped her cheeks. He kissed her deeply, giving all over his love to her. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she returned the kiss. Pulling away she brushed her lips against his and smiled gazing into his eyes. "We lost time...being apart...and between training and leading the team, missions, and protecting Bloodhaven...you can have what's left of me."

She giggled "And between double League missions, and pouring my time into learning a spell that will get back my father. You can have what's left of me."

He smiled and kissed her again. In one swift motion he scooped her into his arms. "Zatanna Zatara, will you move in with me?"

Her eyes widened "You want me to live with you?"

He nodded "Between missions, the cave, and the watch tower. I think it'd be nice if we could spend our only downtime together."

She smiled and cuddled against his chest. "I'll do it."

Conner and Barbara watched the couple leave to have some alone time. "I'm happy for those two" The Kryponian smiled and crossed his arms over his S shield.

Barbara laughed "I'm happy for them too, who do you think had to deal with Dick moan and groan about how much he missed her."

"If only it was that easy for M'gann and I..."

A small voice behind Conner mumbled. "Oh you two aren't back together yet. What's taking so long...Hmmm...lets see today's the twenty fourth so then one...two...three..more weeks and then.."

Turning around Conner and Barbara saw Impulse standing there. "Bart how'd you get in here, you're supposed to be with the Garricks?" his eyes widened as he thought about what Bart said. "Wait...What do you mean yet?!"

"Uh-oh...I forgot no spoilers." he covered his mouth "Uh... Catcha later" he ran down the hallway.

The clone's eyes widened as he looked back at Barbara and took off after the speedster.

In the Cave's living room Zatanna and Dick sat comfortably, her legs draped over his lap as they kiss occasionally. "This is good..." she smiled as she whispered against his lips.

"Very good..." he pecked her lips. "We can move you in to my apartment today."

She nodded. "I won't need help. I know a packing spell." she giggled. As the relaxed their free time and enjoyed each others company. An alarm sounded.

Dick sighed "Sorry duty calls..." he stood up.

Just as she was about to reply a beep went off from her pocket. She placed the ear piece in her ear. "Zatanna." hearing her orders she gave Dick a small smile. "Alright, I'll be there soon, I'll rendezvous with Rocket on site." Hanging up she kissed his cheek and shrugged. "I love you...but duty calls, I gotta go save New York...again."

As she walked toward the exit Nightwing called out to her. "What about what's left of you?" he chuckled.

Looking back at him she smirked "It's all yours..." she blew him a kiss before leaving the cave. He smiled and gave her a small wink as he left to meet the team in the briefing room.

End

* * *

First one shot in a while, I loved writing my first AU Supermartian but it's nice to get back to a one shot. I hope everyone enjoyed my First Chalant. Hopefully the first of many. This was less of a challenge than I expected it to be because I don't really ship Chalant. However, everything flowed so naturally and their characters interacted so easily it was a joy to write. Please review.


End file.
